


Apocalypse Mystery Dungeon

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Divergence - Celebi is pink, Gen, I'm bad with tags, Post-Apocalypse, and am currently in the middle of kalos, canon divergence - apocalypse, divergence from the anime anyways, i dont even think im gonna put celebi in here lmao, interesting title i know, ive watched the entirety of kanto, part of unova, possible shipping later, so forgive me if anyone is ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As these five Pokemon and one human slept, the world broke apart and reformed around them.---Welcome to Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, guys! Most of your friends are dead! :D





	Apocalypse Mystery Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i thought of this on the bus ride home and i think its cool

Pikachu ran into the cave, trying to escape Team Rocket. In his hurry, he didn’t notice the small click, and the robotic voice speaking in a language he didn’t know. Meowth ran in after him.

“Haha! I gotcha, Pikachu!” Meowth yelled. Meowth didn’t notice the click and voice either. Wobbuffet, outside, did. The entrance of the cave started to close, and Wobbuffet launched himself in, bowling into the two smaller Pokemon. The cave entrance closed, and the Pokemon didn’t feel anything for a very long while. Somewhere out in the rest of Kanto, two Pokeballs malfunctioned, rendering a Pikachu and a Wobbuffet wild Pokemon.

* * *

 

Across the world, in Kalos, a blonde nine year old girl entered another cave, promising her Dedenne that she’d be right back.

“Squishy?” She asked. “Are you there?” A happy murmur came from in front of her, and a gigantic snake-like thing slithered towards her. She wrapped her arms as much around it as she could. An odd-looking Greninja nearby waved, and she waved back.

“Hey, Greninja!” Something sounded from outside. It sounded like three Pokemon’s cries at once. Recognizing what was happening, Squishy closed their compound eyes, and a green bubble formed around the two Pokemon and their human companion. Looking at the two, stuck in a stasis of sorts, Squishy prayed to Arceus, Giratina, Dialga,  _ anyone _ , that they would be okay. Then they blacked out. Outside the bubble, the world continued to crumble, the Dedenne letting out a squeak that faded into nothingness as the earth’s crust temporarily broke apart beneath him, and he fell through.

* * *

 

As these five Pokemon and one human slept, the world broke apart and reformed around them.


End file.
